Amian Oneshot
by Annabethandpercylover
Summary: Just an amian :D


**Hi everyone plz enjoy my story and review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

Amy threw open the door and there were the cobras.

I guess I should explain why they were there.

Amy and I were just sleeping since that's what we normally do at 2 am at night and Amy quickly came to my room and woke me up.

"What do you want Amy?" I whined.

"Ian just called." She answered nervously. That's enough to wake me up; I get up on the bed.

"What exactly did he say?" I asked cautiously.

She explains to me that the cobras needed help, that something dangerous had just occurred. But what could've happened? The clue hunt was over.

Then someone had pounded on the door.

Ian and Natalie ran in. They were soaked, their hair dripping from the storm outside.

Something was pouring from Ian's shoulder. It was a stream of red, blood.

Natalie locked the door and Ian slid onto the floor, breathing heavily. Suddenly he collapsed, his eyes rolling inside his head.

We rushed over and helped him to the couch.

"Dan go get Nellie." Amy instructed, taking one of Ian's arms.

I rushed to the stairs and out of the corner of my eye I saw Natalie's eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

I shook Nellie awake. She looked up at me, annoyed.

"Dan-" She started, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the living room, explaining on the way what happened.

Thunder boomed outside as we all sat down in the living room and Ian was on the guest bed upstairs.

"Your-your mom is b-back?" Amy stuttered, even I was starting to be afraid.

Natalie nodded. "Ian and I were sleeping and we heard someone's voice." She said "We went downstairs slowly and she was there, planning to do something horrible to us."

She turned her head and I could tell she didn't want to say what. For some reason I wanted to go up to her and comfort her. But I didn't know how.

Amy's POV:

I shuddered in my bed. Dan was asleep too and Ian had a bad shoulder wound that I couldn't believe was his mom that shot him. Natalie, who was asleep in the other room, had told us that their mom had escaped. This was bad news.

Finally when I couldn't sleep anymore I crept downstairs.

I didn't know where I was going to go. Dan, Natalie, and Nellie were fast asleep.

I decided to go and check up on Ian.

He was lying in the bed still, but his eyes were open. I started to slowly back out, but his head jerked towards me, and I inhaled sharply. His hair was still as silky black as ever.

"Amy." He said, and tried to get up but immediately winced.

"God Ian, you need rest." I said, about to leave.

"No, I-I can't sleep. Keep me company?" He asked, in his smooth accent.

I hesitated, and then nodded. I walked and sat on the very edge of the bed.

"How did you get shot exactly?" I asked.

He said, "Mom saw us listening, then took her gun out. Natalie threw something at her and mom shot at her but I jumped in front so it hit my shoulder and then there was a huge fight. Natalie and I ran out the door with my dad freaking out behind us." He was avoiding my gaze, I could tell.

"Ian I'm sor—" I started.

But he cut me off "No Amy, she did something even worse to you. She actually _killed_ your parents."

We were both quiet for a minute.

"You want to take a walk?" He asked suddenly.

I was about to say that it was too dark or something for an excuse but I found myself saying yes.

He nodded "Ok help me up?"

I got up and slowly lifted his arm and pulled him out of bed. We stood their holding hands for a moment.

"Uh how about the garden?" I asked awkwardly. He nodded.

I led him to the beautiful rows and rows of flowers. We kept walking and looking at the moon.

"Hey Ames you know the weird thing?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You seemed to have changed."

I lifted an eyebrow, "As in a bad thing?"

He smirked at me "You still um how is Evan?" He asked.

Immediately I could feel myself getting bitter "He's-he's—" my voice broke. And Ian stopped.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him that Evan had cheated on me, with Taylor. He seemed to think that something was going on between me and this other guy.

"Amy. What happened?" Ian asked softly.

"Nothing." I said and Ian tilted my chin up with his good arm until I was looking at his warm eyes.

"Did-did he hurt you? Because if he did then—" was his cheeks red? He looked away.

"Ian," I said, cutting him off "Why are you red?"

That only made his cheeks darker, and I could feel mine heating up too.

"Oh God this is definitely not easy." He muttered.

I laughed "What happened to the other you?" I asked.

He seemed confused "What do you mean?" he said, his arm slipping down from my face.

I grabbed it and held it against my cheek, which I couldn't believe I had the nerve to do. I knew Ian was thinking the same thing too.

"I mean, where is the smooth boy? The one that always knows what to say and charm girls with his looks and—" I stopped abruptly, then added on trying to cover up what I'd just said "I-I mean n-not that you're good looking or anything just—"

He just laughed "Now there's the stuttering Amy I know." He said, dropping his gaze.

I glared at him. He grinned, cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me. I gasped but quickly loosened. My arms went up and wrapped around his neck. He broke away and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

He looked at my arms and smiled, "So I'm guessing you like me?"

I didn't know what to say so I just leaned in and kissed him. This time he tensed, surprised. But immediately his arms went to my waist.

Then he winced, I realized his shoulder was bruised, and immediately dropped my hands to my side.

"Sorry." I said guiltily.

"No, it's ok. I'm a strong man Amy." He grinned at me and we walked back to the house.

**So what do you guys think? Sorry if its suckish but I really felt like doing Amian! So plz review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
